1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to valves that can be used to provide one way flow of fluids such as gases or fluids. Such valves can be used, for example, in floor drains, such as valves useful in drains for buildings, floors, basements, exterior paved areas or other areas that require drainage, as well as for urinals and other waste handling devices connected to a sewer or drain conduit. Such valves can also be used in building vents, such as roof vents or tubing or piping used as part of a heating, ventilation, air conditioning, and/or refrigeration system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Floor drains are frequently used with a trap that catches a volume of water in such a way that direct access for gas from the drain system to the area above the floor drain is blocked but that allows passage of the water. Floor drains are available in many shapes and are used in laundry rooms, bathrooms, shower spaces etc. for the draining of water. Traditionally, U-shaped or “gooseneck” traps have been used in the plumbing industry to prevent backflow of harmful or undesirable sewer or pipe gases into buildings while permitting drainage of unwanted liquid from floors and other generally horizontal surfaces. Such traps operate by leaving a small quantity of fluid within the lower portion of a U-shaped trap section to act as a gas barrier. In many applications, however, particularly where access is difficult or where drainage is infrequent, gooseneck traps are not optimal due to insufficient space to install and to inaccessability. Fluid in gooseneck trap may evaporate from the trap, permitting free flow of obnoxious gasses through the drain, insects may breed in the fluid, or in some instances the fluids may harden so as to actually block or restrict flow through the drain.
For water to drain freely out of a house waste system there must be adequate venting. The venting performs various functions. For instance, venting allows air in front of the water rushing through the waste pipe to be pushed out of the way. Venting also allows air to be reintroduced to the waste piping after the water has gone by. Venting further allows sewer gases to escape outside through a vent stack (also sometimes referred to as “roof vent” or “vent pipe”) which extends out through the roof. The vent stack normally should extend at least six inches up through the roof of the house.